Rooftop Serenade
by onesweetbell
Summary: What will Edward do when his rooftop sanctuary is invaded by a the new beauty across the allyway?


**Fic a pic Contest**

**Rooftop Serenade**

**Edward and Bella**

**4726 Words**

**Summary: What will Edward do when his rooftop sanctuary is invaded by a the new beauty across the allyway?**

**Thank you, manicamotherland, for your wonderful beta skills.**

Tonight's the night. Tonight, I'm finally going to do it. For the last two weeks, I have been debating with myself. Should I? Shouldn't I? Ah hell, what have I got to lose? Just suck it up and do it.

So tonight, I told myself, if I saw her, I would go over and talk to her.

As I sat up on the rooftop of my apartment building, I mulled over the past two month and the first time I saw her. The beauty that has haunted my days and night.

My quiet place of escape, I would come up here to relax after hard days spent working. I would bring my guitar and play some, have a few beers. When the weather was warm, I would spend almost all night up here. When I wasn't strumming my ax, I would either sit in one of the lounge chairs my roommate and I had brought up here or sit on the ledge and look out over the city and the sky above. It was quiet up here, but you could still here the sounds of the city below. And when the smog had settled down for the night, you could see the stars.

I happened to be leaning on the ledge looking out at the city one evening, when I heard a noise below. Looking down, I noticed a moving truck in front of the apartment building next door. This wasn't exactly an unusual occurrence. Here in Tinsel town, people came and went faster than most other towns.

People came here to try to make it big. Whether it was the music industry or the movies, more times than not, they would show up with some boxes and a little bit of hope, only to leave a short time later-after they had realized things wouldn't work out for them here or they had ran out of money and had to go back home to their parents with their tails tucked between their legs. Having to listen to them say I told you so.

Or sometimes, worse things happen to these hopeful souls. It's not something I like to think of, but you read the papers, you hear the stories on the street, some of the constant flow of fresh meat find a very harsh ending. Some get into drugs, some get into selling their bodies, some end up porn stars and do both.

You might ask why I was still there, after five years. I too came here with big dreams. I had been a musician, played in a band back home in Seattle. One night, an agent came up to us after the show. He thought we were great and could be the next big thing, wanted us to come down to Hollywood to make a record. So that's what we did. Jasper, Jake, and Mike and I-all my band mates-we moved out here and made that record. However, at the time, things weren't in our favor. Within a two years, Jasper and I where the only ones left here. It wasn't as if we missed our home; we just fell in love with California and wanted to stay.

The both of us were able to find good jobs, and once in a while, we would entertain the crowds at the local pubs. We had long since giving up on becoming famous rock stars. But that's how it goes here. Out of the hundreds that get off the busses here, maybe one will make it. The rest of use, well, we just survive. And that's just what we did; we survived.

It wasn't as if I didn't like my job, I did. And it paid the bills. I had always been good at math, so when I saw an ad for an accounting assistant I applied. I was a little surprised when they called with an offer. The day I had my interview, the lady had said it was unusual for them to hire someone without a college education. But because I did have a few years of schooling, they offered me the job. I was able to go back and finally got my degree last year. That helped earn me an increase in pay.

A few of my coworkers knew where I lived and would always ask if I planned on moving to a better neighbor now that I could afford it. I gave them the same answer time and time again. I had the perfect view up on my rooftop. No other place would compare.

My building was only five stories tall. Most of the apartments in this area were small but they were pretty close together. This meant you could look directly into your neighbor's abode and see everything. Most people kept their drapes shut because of this. The building to the right of mine had a few more stories so there wasn't much of a view from that side. Most of the building to the left and in front across the street and down, were the height as mine so most of my view wasn't obscured and I could see most of the valley from up here. Like I said, I had a perfect view from here.

Seeing the moving truck was no surprise. There always seemed to be one on this street at least once a week. But what was a surprised was the tiny brunette carrying a box into the building and the effect that one glimpse had on me. I couldn't see her face because her long dark hair had fallen over it. But from everything else I could see, she had nice body. I definitely wanted to see more.

I watched a little bit longer to see if the girl would come back out so I could see her face, but she never did. It was almost eleven at night at that point, and I need to head back in. I had an early day the next morning, and I needed to get some sleep. When I stood back up from picking up my guitar, I glanced over at the building again. To my surprise, there was a light on and the drapes had been drawn back from the window that was directly across from me.

There she was. I could see her moving around in the apartment. I stood there for I don't know how long just watching her move from room to room, directing the movers and unpacking.

She had been sitting on the floor in front of a book shelf putting stuff on the shelves, when I heard Jasper.

"Dude, what the fuck? Have you turned into a peeping tom, now?"

But Jasper, the fuckhead, he spoke too loudly and all the apartments are really close. And so the girl's head lifted quickly and looked over to the window and saw me. I tried to move, at least turn my head so she would be able to recognize me, but the second her eyes locked with mine, I was fucked. Even from this distance, I could see how beautiful she was, and in that second, I knew I wanted her. I had never seen such a sight. With her long brown hair, big dark eyes, and the perfect heart-shaped face, she drew me in.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. When she turned her head away from me, I willed her to look back; I need to see her again. And she did. This time, there was a hint of a smile on her face and she gave me a little wave.

During the next few months, I continued with my routine up on the rooftop. Some days, she would be there; some days not. But whenever she was there, her window would be open.

A few times when I would be playing on guitar, I would look over see her sitting by the window listening. She always seemed to have a smile on her face. I found myself wanting to know why. In my experience, most of the people in this town never smiled. Always too depressed or in too much of a hurry to even be courteous, much less smile. Maybe it was because she hadn't been here that long, maybe that was why she still smiled. Sadly, she would learn; they all did. But there was something about her that told me that she would always be smiling, no matter what.

I found I was smiling more, especially when I would get home from work and would make my way to the roof. I hadn't been this fucking giddy in years, and I didn't even know her name. All I knew was, it was because of her. And I wanted to know who she was, what made her tick. And why she was having this kind of effect on me.

But I was too much of a chicken shit to ever make a move. It wasn't like I had never been with a woman before. Shit, I have had lots, especially since I moved out to L.A. Girls here, they are easy to bed if they think you have got connections. But there was something about this girl, this woman that was turning my insides into knots. I knew I just needed to man up and go other there.

I wasn't as if she had not shown interest. She had. She'd even opened up her window and asked me to come over a few times, but I would always freeze at the sound of her voice. I'm sure she probably thought I was a freak. I never said anything back to her. I would just shake my head no. Sometimes, I would leave. Sometimes, I would just pick at my guitar a little while longer then head back it. She would just sit there and listen.

I felt like a big dipshit more times than not. Jasper told me I needed to pull my head out of my ass and go talk to her before she figure out I was a douche. His words not mine. Personally, I never thought of myself as a douche. But he did have a point. Pretty soon, she would get tired of waiting and find someone else. I knew I couldn't let that happen. I was drawn to her and the thought of someone else touching her made my skin crawl.

So tonight, I now find myself fighting with my inner self. I had finally summoned up the courage to go to her. It was Friday night and I was waiting for her to get home from work. Yeah, I know what time she usually gets home. Yeah, I know that sounds kind of stalkerish, I have to admit. But, still, I knew her schedule because, like I've said, for the past two months, I have sat countless hours out on my rooftop, watching her, trying to find out anything I could about this mystery woman who had invaded my life.

Which meant time was up. Tonight was the night I was going to finally meet her, formally that is.

After about an hour, I saw the light come on in her apartment. I immediately picked up my guitar and started strumming a song. I usually played mellow stuff that I knew so I kept up with the same. And then I waited. It wouldn't be too much longer before I saw her at the window.

It was the same almost every night. She would turn on the living room light, then the drapes would open and I would see her for the first time since the night before. She would open her window and say "hi" to me. She knew I would be there, and I had wondered at first if she would think I was some kind of perv. But once we started this little routine of ours, I had a feeling she didn't mind.

I recall the first time I heard her name. She had come back to the window after showering and was sitting drinking her wine. I heard her sweet voice asking me for my name. When I had told her it was Edward, she replied it was nice to meet me and that her name was Bella. I thought to myself that that was a perfect name for her, because she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

We had spent a lot of nights talking across the alley. Sometimes, we would get shushed by other neighbors when it got too late. I got to know more about her, like she was from Phoenix and worked at a publishing company. I was surprised when she had told me this; I thought for sure she was an actress or something. She laughed when I told her this, saying she wasn't that pretty enough. I scoffed saying she did not see herself clearly. She really was that beautiful.

Sometimes, she would just sit there in the chair by the window or on the couch that was pushed up against the wall of her living room, with a little coffee table in front of it. There never seemed to be any clutter around, which led me to believe she was a neat freak, just like me. I remembered I was happy at that thought.

I saw movement across the way and smiled when she appeared in front of the window. After opening it up, she gave me her usual greeting.

"Hello, Edward," she said with a smile on her face.

I would say "hi" back then she would disappear for a bit. I knew she would go off to change her cloths or take a shower, because she would come back either in shorts and a tee shirt or wrapped up in a big white bathrobe and her hair in a towel.

I liked the little shorts. When she would bend over her little butt cheeks would show. Oh how I wanted to squeeze them, feel her skin on my hands. Sometimes I would catch a sliver of skin on her stomach when she would stretch. I wanted to lick that stomach. I wanted to do so much more, but alas, I never summoned up enough courage. But tonight, tonight I would.

A while later, she came back. She had on her robe tonight. I was a little disappointed. I had hoped that she would have put some clothes on because I was now starting to waiver about going over there. She seemed like she was getting ready for bed.

That lead me to think back a few weeks ago when she had fallen asleep on her couch wearing that same robe.

That night, she had a few glasses of wine while we had talked a little and then she listen as I play for a bit. A while later, I looked over and found that she had fallen asleep. Her legs where stretched out on the couch and her robe had fallen open a bit and I could see her bare legs. I had to turn my head because I didn't think it was proper for me to be ogling her like that. But I am a guy after all, and I looked back. For a lot longer than was probably acceptable.

What I saw next shocked me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Bella had turned over on to her side and her robe had come undone revealing a perfectly shaped cream colored breast with a pink nipple. I sucked in a breath and almost dropped my guitar. I felt my dick twitch and instinctively reach my hand down and started to rub it.

I immediately stopped when I realized what I was doing. That was all kinds of wrong, rubbing myself while looking a half-naked woman sleeping. But damn, she looked good. I wanted to go over and ravage her right then, but like I've said before, I was too chicken-shit.

So I turned to leave, but then, I had a thought. Would it be wrong of me to take a picture of her with my phone? The part of my brain that was working slapped me upside the head and said that was borderline stalking. I agreed. Beside I didn't need a picture; she was already imprinted in my brain.

I also knew that I couldn't leave her like that, what with the rest of the fucking pervs that lived around here. The roof of the building was littered with little pebbles so I picked up a few and tossed them at her window, hoping it would wake her up. I ducked behind the ledge after they hit and waited a few moments to see if it had worked. When I heard her window being pulled shut, I knew it was safe to leave.

That night as I lay in bed, I couldn't get the vision of her sprawled out on her couch out of my head. I knew what was going to happen if I kept thinking about her, but in that moment, I didn't care. It was like it was the first time I had gotten off thinking of her. But this time, I had the image of her bare tit to go along with it, and that made it all the more intense.

I grabbed my cock and started to stroke it gently. I was already hard, and I begin think of her, of Bella.

My usually fantasy consisted of me going over to her place and taking her, in a variety of ways. Or sometimes, she would come up to my roof, kneel down in front of me and suck me off. Tonight, the fantasy was different. I was in her living room, watching her sleeping on the couch. I walked over to her and reached my hand out and placed it on her tiny foot. As I made my way up her leg, I moved my hand to the back of her calf and could feel her muscle tense up. I looked up at her face to see her looking back at me.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore. I must have you, Bella."

"Oh, Edward. I want you too," she moaned as my hand crept up her leg.

I stopped when I reached her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. Then I moved my hand up her robe-covered arm, until I reached her shoulder while I sat down beside her. Taking both of my hands, I pushed the robe off her shoulders and down her arms, getting a look at her bare chest. Her creamy breast with hardened pink nipples calling to me, and I bent my head down, giving them a little kiss at first. Then I took one of her nipples in my mouth, gently sucking and then swirling my tongue around it.

I could hear her moaning in my head and it spurned me on even further while I pumped up and down on my engorged cock, swiping across the head to gather the liquid that started seeping out, to use as lubricant.

In my fantasy, I reached down and untied the knot that held her robe together, spreading it apart so I could get a better look at her naked body. Again, using my overactive imagination, I could see that she had a nicely trimmed bush that matched the color of the hair on her head.

"Bella, tell me. Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes, Edward, please touch me," she panted out.

I envisioned my hand trailing down her stomach, my finger tip dipping into her belly button then further down until I met the top of her pelvic area. I chanced a look at her face to see her looking down to where my fingers where.

"Is this what you want, baby? Do you want me to touch that beautiful pussy of yours? Do you want me to make you come?"

She looked up at me, her mouth open a bit, breathing fast.

"Tell me, Bella, or I'll stop."

"Fuck, Edward. Yes I want your fingers on my clit and in my pussy. Now!"

As I continued to grip my cock tighter and pump faster, I mentally saw my finger slowly slip down between her moist folds. She was so wet for me.

"Baby, you're so wet."

"Only for you, Edward. Only for you."

I pushed two of my fingers inside her and couldn't believe how tight she was. I couldn't wait to plunge my cock into her. I hoped her pussy was just as tight as I am imagined it to be.

As I fingered her hole, I brought my thumb up to her swollen clit and massaged it. She started to buck her hips and vocalize louder. I wondered briefly if she would be loud like this when I actually had her.

"Oh god, Edward, I'm going to come!" she shouted.

I imagined her squeezing my fingers as she came, griping my cock harder in real life. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer and wanted to imagine what it would feel like to fuck her, so my mind skipped ahead, and I quickly found myself on top of Bella now.

She was still breathing heavy and fast, but I wouldn't let her come down from her orgasm. I quickly climb up on top of her and rubbed my cock against her, feeling her wet and swollen lips just begging for my dick.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Bella. Do you what that? Tell me you want me to fuck you, baby."

"Oh, my god! Yes... Edward. I want... to feel... you inside… of me. Please!" she gasped out.

In my mind, I pushed the head of my cock into her waiting core, filling her tightness as I squeezed the head of my cock.

"Oh, fuck!" I screamed out.

I continued to push further and further until I was completely inside her. Pausing briefly then pulling out and slamming back in. Again and again, over and over, I pounded against her until she was screaming my name, louder and louder.

"Edward, Edward. Fuck me. I coming!" I could hear her say.

Faster and faster, I pumped my cock until I could feel the tightening all over my body and then shot my load all over my stomach and hand.

Yeah, that was a good night. But I had a feeling that when and if I ever got the chance to actually fuck Bella, it would be a whole hell of a lot better than a lonely rooftop jack-off.

Just then, Bella came into view again, and I saw her bend over at the coffee table and place something on it. When she backed away, I noticed there was a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Hmmm, two glasses, not just one. I wondered if she was expecting company that night? God, I hoped not, that would really fuck up my plans. She came back into view with a vase of flowers and placed them on the table also. She was decorating the place up. Now I was starting to think she was going to have company. I started to get upset.

_Fucking idiot! Why did you wait so long? Now she was going to be with someone else! And you are going to have to watch, or leave her alone for good._

I stopped playing and hung my head. I had wanted this girl and was to chicken-shit to do anything about it. Hell, she had even invited my sorry ass over before and I declined. I wasn't a douche like Jasper say. No, I was a fuckin' pussy.

I sat there and wallowed in self-pity for I don't know who long. I couldn't bear to look back at her window. It dawned on me that this woman had touched my heart, in places that I hadn't even known about and only from just brief conversations with her. I think I had fallen in love with her.

It was strange to me, because I had never been in love before. But how can you love someone you never even touched before? How could I love her when I couldn't even stand next to her, let alone ask her out? But for some strange reason, she got to me. Perhaps it was the talks we had. I had learned things about her, but there was certainly more to know. I had never even smelled her.

But somehow I knew I had fallen for her. And now I would never get the chance to hold her, to smell her, to touch her, to tell her that I loved her. Hell, if I ever did, I would probably scare the crap out of her, before I ever got to do all the things I wanted to. Because who falls for the crazy guy playing guitar on the top of the building next to yours? That was never going to happen.

I decided that I did not want to see anymore. I didn't want to see whoever it was that was going to hold her or touch her tonight. I was going to tuck my tail between my legs and leave. Go back to my apartment and wallow some more in the "why me's" and "how come's". I didn't even think I would be able to come back up here on my rooftop, my former sanctuary, anymore.

I realized my guitar had slid down my legs and was lying on the floor. As I reached down to grab it, I heard my name.

"Edward."

"Edward."

It was Bella's sweet voice. I couldn't look over at her. She was all dressed up waiting for her date or whatever to show up and I was just a little too late. I did not want to look at what I had let slip through my fingers.

"Edward."

I heard her say again. I just shook my head.

"Night, Bella," I whispered as I started to get up off the ledge and started to walk to the door that would lead me back to my apartment.

"Edward, please!" she cried out.

I stopped when I heard the desperate plea in her voice. I knew it was going to kill me, but I couldn't not see what she wanted. So I turned back and was almost floored at the sight that was in front of me, or actually across the alleyway.

There Bella stood in front of the window, standing in only what looked to be a black lace bra and panties. I think my eyes bugged out of my head. But I quickly relayed them into sockets. I shook my head; I knew it wasn't for me. But I looked back after hearing her next words.

"What are you waiting for, Edward?"

She stood there with her hand on her hip for a moment then reached hand out to me and flexed her finger back in that "come hither" kind of way.

I was stunned, to say the least. I hadn't expected that. I brought my own hand up and pointed to myself silently asking her if she was talking to me. When she nodded, I sucked in a breath I didn't realize I needed. She wanted me. Bella wanted me.

A smile slowly started to play on my face and I could see the same on hers. I stood there I wasn't sure how long before Bella did one last thing. She took off her bra fully, and then leaned towards the window before reaching out and pulling the drapes closed.

God, those breasts. Pink and taut and lovely. I knew I had to get over there and get over there now. I placed my guitar back down near my chair and sprinted for the stairs. I had a spring in my step as I ran down thinking I was finally going to get the chance to see if my fantasy was just as good as the reality.


End file.
